


Not all of us are bad

by AnnaPsy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Good Slytherins, Multi, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9792185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaPsy/pseuds/AnnaPsy
Summary: Ginny runs into a Slytherin and maybe they're not all as bad as she thought....





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PredatoryFlamingo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PredatoryFlamingo/gifts).



> Well... This is for my best friend... Hope you enjoy this! Also: please excuse my english... :D

She couldn’t take it anymore. After her screaming match with Dean she left the common room and went for a walk around the grounds. But it was already pretty late and she had no desire to be found by a teacher. So she just walked through the school instead and thought about Harry. ‘Stupid crush… He will never be interested in me like that…’ She was near the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room when she heard someone walk in her direction. She quickly hid behind an amour. A girl walked towards her. She was older than Ginny. Ginny could see that she was a Slytherin but she didn’t wear a prefect badge. And she was crying. Ginny had no desire to fight with a Slytherin in the middle of the night but the girl look really sad. And Ginny wasn’t heartless enough to not at least try. 

“Hey”, Ginny whispered. The girl jumped and looked at Ginny. She was clearly shocked. 

“Oh my god you scared! What are you doing here in the middle of the night? You should be in bed!”, the girl said with a quiet and hurried voice. She looked even sadder up close. Her eyes were red and teary and she looked so defeated. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you like that. And I could ask you the same. You’re obviously not a prefect. You’re not allowed out here either. But you look like you could use some help… So… Everything alright?”, Ginnys tone went from defiant to earnest and the older girl smiled a little at that.

“I wasn’t about to tell on you, you know? I was just… I’m kind of used to tell the younger students what to do. I was a prefect. Not anymore though…” 

At that she looked down and a tear ran down her cheek. Ginny stood there frozen. She had no idea what to do. This was a Slytherin after all. But the girl hadn’t done anything to her and Ginny had no idea who she was. She had seen her before of course but she never heard her talk. Ginny always thought she was a quiet and stuck-up snob. But maybe she was wrong.

“Do you… you know… want to talk about what upsets you so much?”, Ginny asked a little hesitant. 

The girl looked shocked again. Her eyes widened and she look disbelievingly at Ginny. 

“Why are you trying to be nice to me?” 

Ginny was taken aback. She was a nice person! Why wouldn’t she be nice?!

“I was just trying to be a nice person…”, she answered. As she was about to turn around and walk away she heard the girl saying something very quietly. Ginny turned back to her. 

“What was that?”

“I said, that I didn’t mean to be rude. I was just surprised that you would even talk to me. I’m a Slytherin… I thought you’d hate me by association… But… anyway… I don’t want to bore you with my stupid problems… So… Have a nice evening, Ginny.”

With that the girl stared to walk away. Ginny just stood there for a few seconds… How did that girl know her name? She shook her head a few times and then went after the other girl. 

“Hey, stop! How do you know my name?!” 

“Oh… You know… You’re kind of famous… I mean… You did fight ‘You-know-who’ last summer! You were very brave. And it doesn’t hurt that you are one of the prettiest girls around…”, the girl blushed a deep red when she said that and Ginnys eyes grew wide. “Anyway… Ahm… Oh good lord… I mean… I didn’t mean to say that last bit… I think I’m just a little out of it tonight… Sorry!”

Ginny grinned at that. She was used to be hit on by the boys at school… But a girl?! That was new! But as she looked at the other girl again she saw the tear tracks and she smiled softly at her. 

“No worries. Thanks! That’s nice of you to say… I take it that you are not a fan of ‘You-know-who’ than?”

“I’m muggleborn. And ‘You-know-who’ is a monster. I think most people forget that there are muggleborn Slytherins… Not all of us are evil, you know? I don’t know why I was placed in Slytherin. I had no idea what house stood for what. So I didn’t asked to be a Ravenclaw… I had no clue… I think the hat thought I was tough enough to make it in Slytherin but… I hate it! I really do… I hate Malfoy and he hates me. That’s why I’m no longer a prefect. He found out that I have a relationship with a Griffindor boy in my year. And he told the hole house. And now I can’t even go to my dorm room without being harassed or threatened… So I am just waiting until it’s late enough for everyone to go to bed so that I can collect my things… I’m leaving this school as soon as I have my stuff… Or what is left of it anyway… They’ll probably have destroyed most of it by now… I mean… There are other Slytherins like me, but we mostly don’t try to fight the others… We can only loose as you can see… And now my boyfriend will probably be hearing the same things I did and I hate that I am the one causing him all this trouble… But I love him you know?” The girl cried again and Ginny was shocked by the quiet confession. The girl talked fast and Ginny could hear the utter sadness in her voice. 

“No. No you will not leave. You can’t let them win like that!” Ginny was furious now. She couldn’t stand to hear about this kind of injustice. She would rip Malfoy a new one. Who was he to tell anyone about the relationship of this poor girl?! Ginny had a strong sense of justice and now she was ANGRY. Nobody should have to feel like this girl. It was just not right. “Really, stay!!! You need to fight for what is right! You can’t give up! And I bet your boyfriend won’t give up either! And I will personally fight anyone who says anything mean. Come on.”

Ginny took her hand and dragged her in the direction of the Griffindor common room. The girl stumbled a little. 

“Where are you taking me?” 

“To the Griffindor common room. I think your boyfriend needs to know about this. And then we will find a way for you to stay here. If some of the other Slytherins really are as nice as you say… Maybe they can help. Maybe we can finally end this stupid rivalry. I think I could use a friend like you!” Ginny smiled at the girl again. “What’s your name by the way?”

“Vanessa”, the girl said and smiled back at Ginny. “Thank you so much! I had no idea you were THIS nice!”

“Well… only because you’re very pretty” Ginny winked at Vanessa as she blushed again. 

‘Maybe’, Ginny thought, ‘maybe this is the beginning of a wonderful friendship… Real shame that she has a boyfriend… Oh good lord… Did I really just think that?!’

**Author's Note:**

> :D Love ya!


End file.
